


Sweetheart

by we_remain_together



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Baby!Mikaelsons, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_remain_together/pseuds/we_remain_together
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Baby!Rebekah takes her first steps towards Klaus & Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

Rebekah stood up slowly on unsure legs, her knees bent awkwardly and her feet too far apart. Esther had just brought Kol back into the house to change his soiled clothing. He was, once again, covered from head to toe in soot after having crawled into the fire pit. Rebekah had been left behind, unobserved, in the grass under the apple tree.

Klaus and Elijah stood a few paces away, brandishing sticks like swords, swinging uncoordinatedly at each other in imitation of their father.

No one noticed her unsteady approach at first. She swayed to the left slightly, her arms flapping excitedly and called out to them.

“NeeJa!” It wasn’t so much a word as a high pitched noise that Niklaus and Elijah assumed was some sort of garbled mixture of both of their names.

Niklaus turned his head at this, looking to the patch of grass his little sister had just been occupying, only to see her slow and sure, albeit unsteady, approach.

“Lijah, look!” Niklaus took two steps forward his hands outstretched towards Rebekah when his brother placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No, Niklaus, let her.” Elijah bent slowly to one knee, smiling softly, his hand reaching out, “Come on, sweetheart.”

Niklaus unceremoniously flopped down to his hands and knees beside him. “There you are. C’mon, Bekah, sweetheart.”

Rebekah’s face lit up, arms reaching out and her hands opening and closing in a grabbing motion. When she finally reached where they were crouched on the ground, she grasped onto them.

First Niklaus, then Elijah.

And when her knees finally buckled, her brothers, still holding tightly to her small chubby hands, pulled her back upright.


End file.
